How Hedgehogs Die
by SpunkiSpirou
Summary: Short series of how each hedgehog meets their demise.
1. Hanging

**Hanging**

_Where are you Sonic?_

I asked you to meet me under the apple tree today and you didn't show up. I don't understand you sometimes, you told me you would be there and once again you aren't. I waited all day for you, a lot longer than I should have done. It's almost as if you are punishing me on purpose, as if you find this all to be a joke.

My feelings are genuine I do love you, I'd love to be your girlfriend. I just wish you would notice me.

When it was Valentines Day I sent you a card, I decorated it with glitter and hand drawn hearts. I know you got it Sonic because I watched you arrive home and I saw you holding it through the window.

Then when your birthday came round I made you super special cupcakes! Soft sponge with thick cream toppings in your favorite colors! And little edible gems atop each one to look like the chaos emeralds. I know you got those too because Tails told me how yummy they were. But you didn't say anything about them. You didn't even send me a thank you note for them. Was a thank you note really too much to ask for?

Christmas time, do you remember Christmas?

_Do you remember Christmas Sonic?_

Everyone was altogether for it passing presents round, I got you that remote control car, the one you really wanted. And I signed my name on the label, with pretty hearts around it. When you smiled at me you gave me such butterflies!

I watched you play with it for ages, crashing it on purpose into objects and the others.

The dinner was great, you were sat opposite me and it was the greatest view anyone could ever wish for.

You were so happy.

I was so happy too.

And then the New Year rolled in and everyone was altogether again to watch the fireworks. I tried to get your attention but every time I got near to you, you kept dashing off somewhere else.

_Did you not see me Sonic?_

I kept following you but you were too fast for me to keep up the pace and I got tired.

I've tried my best to keep up with you all these years and I honestly feel like sometimes you just lead me on. If you don't want me why don't you just tell me.

_Just tell me you don't like me._

It would be easier for both of us that way.

I saw you yesterday across the road, you were shopping with Tails. You're always with him, I wish you were always with me!

_I wish you were mine._

I waved at you and called your name, Tails heard me and he stopped to wave but you didn't. You just kept walking. You completely ignored me.

I felt like someone had shot me through the back. How could you just completely ignore me?

And then today, the day you were supposed to meet me here. You promised you would be here, but you're not.

It hurts me, it really hurts me.

I walked home slowly, my head hanging as my tears streamed down my face. I couldn't bear for strangers to see me like that so I took the scenic route. Everyone takes the shortcuts, but I needed to try and clear my mind of those thoughts.

When I got back home I went to my room and sat at my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was crying so much my eyeliner was all streaked down my face. The sight made me cry even more. You hurt me so much Sonic!

_I hate you._

Why can't you just love me? We're meant to be! We go together and you just can't see it! You're so stupid.

_I'm so stupid._

Why did I ever think you would want me? I'm nothing but a stupid little girl with an obsession. This isn't love it's an obsession.

I pulled my journal out of my desk and flicked through the pages, I drew pictures of us getting married. I would have a beautiful rose pink dress and you would wear a tuxedo. Manic would be your best man.

I ripped the page from its place, screwing it into a ball and throwing it against the wall. I began to scream as I pulled other pages out, tearing them into pieces before grabbing what remained and hurling it across the room at my wall. It landed in a heap on the floor.

I screamed at myself in the mirror, tears streaming down my face again.

_I'm so ugly, why would anyone want me._

I picked up my scissors from my desk and slashed the blades of them across my arm.

_Stupid, stupid girl!_

I threw them across my room as well, screaming again as small red lines formed on my arm and began to seep. I've had enough! I don't want this anymore! I screamed again, kicking my legs under my dresser. Pushing the chair back, I stood up and turned away from the stupid mirror and the stupid girl that was looking at me. I blinked through my tear filled eyes, looking for something. I didn't know what, just anything.

_Anything._

Near my bed was Cream's jump rope. We'd been playing jump rope the last weekend when she came over to spend some time with me, I guess she'd left it there when we'd been in here coloring.

What was I coloring? Stupid wedding pictures that would never happen in a million years!

I paced over and scooped up the jump rope, I went back and grabbed my chair, dragging it to the centre of my room.

I stepped up on the chair and reached up to my light with the jump rope, tying one end of it to my light.

_Nothing but a stupid little girl._

I choked back my tears as I wrapped the other end around my neck, tying it as tightly as I could. Tears still leaked from my eyes.

_I hate you Sonic. This is all your fault!_

I screamed in anger and frustration again. You stupid blue blockhead! You should have been with me! The rope made breathing difficult. BUT SO DID YOU!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

SHUT UP!

I kicked the chair out from underneath me.


	2. Drowning

**SpunkiSpirou: **Well its been nearly 7 months since I posted this originally, mainly because I was so impressed with myself of how well I thought I'd written the first chapter and I don't think any chapter from this point onwards is going to be as good as that first one. Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I found this chapter particularly difficult to write the POV of, but I hope its come out somewhat good. Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave me a review :)

* * *

**Drowning**

_Oh no not again!_

It had barely been ten minutes since I last saw her and yet she'd found me again. No matter where I ran she always seemed to be there, I swear she found some kind of cloning machine and made hundreds of copies. Maybe Tails had helped her with that, he didn't seem to mind her and said I was making a big thing out of nothing. Ha! He wouldn't be saying that if she was constantly chasing him around everywhere.

I sped off before she got within breathing space of me, zipping over fences and round buildings until I was back in my brother's den. At least she never knew to look for me here. The place stank so bad.

_I wonder where he is._

Haven't really seen much of him since Christmas time, when I was sat with him at the dinner table. Ugh she was there at Christmas too. Yeah she wasn't as grab-by handed with me and she did get me a cool toy car, drove over bro's tail with it – like he even noticed – and into Sonia with it, haha.

Quite possibly the best thing I got that year, I smiled at her, as a way to thank her without needing to be within grabbing reach.

After that we sat down for dinner, like I say I got to sit next to bro, that was great. What wasn't so great was that she was opposite me. Yeah sure she didn't try to feel me up under the table and she didn't accidentally drop her fork as an excuse to go under the table either, but she was leaning on her hand staring at me the entire time.

Asked bro to pass the gravy twelve times, he was that spaced out. Sometimes wished I was that spaced out to notice certain others around me.

_Especially those called Amy._

Not long after it was New Years.

_Hmm those chilli dogs were so good._

I had to keep going back for more, I mean they were free and tasted so good. Same old fireworks, yawn, seen them once, seen them all.

_Hmm chilli dogs._

The mere memories were making me hungry, maybe bro had some food stashed away somewhere. I decided to have a look around.

After checking around everywhere there didn't seem to be anything, but I did find a wallet stuffed with notes in the fridge. I checked the ID and it wasn't his, kinda expected that though anyway, he had a problem with stealing. I slipped the wallet into my sneaker, I'm sure the true owner would be thankful someone handed it into the station. Of course I wouldn't drop Manic in it, I'd just say I found it whilst I was out running.

I decided to go back home, it was nice and dark outside, she wouldn't be lurking around by now, I was safe.

I sped back home. Tails was asleep in front of the TV, I turned it off and went to bed. I'd take the wallet into the station tomorrow.

* * *

Tails woke me up the next morning, I forgot it was shopping day, there was no way around it, I'd just have to take the wallet to the station later.

We'd only been in a few shops and already she was there again.

_Go away!_

She was shouting my name across the road, Tails shouted back to her and waved.

_You gotta be kidding me._

I kept walking, she would have to get the message soon that I didn't want anything to do with her. Tails said I was just being stubborn. No. She was just being awkward.

We argued about it the rest of the day, really killed my mood. But he convinced me that if I just took her out once then I could explain everything to her again and then she would stop the stalking.

Reluctantly I agreed.

_Just take her for one date right? Then she'll be happy and then I can be happy._

I phoned her that evening and we discussed plans. We agreed to meet under the apple tree and then we would go for a quick meal, talk and then that would be it.

_Then everything would be done._

I phoned Manic, I wanted to ask him about coming with me. He didn't answer his phone. I could have gone round again, but I wanted to go to bed. I'd just try him again in the morning.

* * *

In the morning I realised I didn't have any money to take Amy anywhere. Maybe I could cancel or re arrange it?

_Wait a mobius minute._

There were plenty of notes in that wallet. I retrieved it from where I'd put it under my bed. I still hadn't taken it to the station. I could take just a couple of notes out couldn't I? That wasn't so bad was it? Not like bro had already taken some out anyway to help fund his habits.

I took a few out and stuffed them into my left sneaker before stuffing the wallet into my right one.

I tried to phone him again, still no answer.

_Seriously Manic, are you that spaced out you can't hear your own phone ringing?_

I sighed and made my way to the local station, figured I'd take the scenic route. It was surprisingly quicker than what was deemed to be the short cut through town. The quicker I got to the station, the quicker I could get to Amy, the quicker I could get this ridiculous date over and done with – we were so going for chilli dogs – the quicker I could go see bro and then I could get back home and go to sleep.

_Liking the sound of all that quickness!_

I set off walking alongside the river, there was no rush just yet. I had the worlds fastest feet, I could be there in a sonic second if I wanted to.

As I crossed the bridge further down my ear twitched towards a faint sound coming below me, I decided to have a quick look. Down below the bridge was a dog, it looked tired as though it had been in the water for a long time.

_Why does it have to be water?_

I had to do something to get him out, up here was useless. I looked around for a better option and spotted it was close to a broken tree that was partially laid in the water.

_Perfect!_

I zipped over and lowered myself onto my knees as to crawl closer and closer to the water's edge along the trunk of the tree. When my knees reached the water I stopped and stretched out my hand to dog.

_Come on dog, come this way._

It turned towards me and begin to slowly wade towards me, I could see it was shaking from the cold of the water. I felt myself shiver slightly as the passing water lapped against my legs.

_Nearly there, just a bit closer._

I stretched just a little closer and I soon regretted it.

_I can't swim!_

I'd stretched too far and slipped into the water, the coldness instantly hit me like I'd just plunged head first into the freezer.

I was under the water and fighting my way back to the surface, it probably would have been easy had I known what I was supposed to do!

I thrashed my arms and legs around as I felt the water forcing me into numerous somersaults. I had to keep my breath until I resurfaced.

I soon resurfaced and gasped as the air I had been holding escaped from my mouth. I looked around, I couldn't see the dog or the bridge anywhere. How far had the river sent me already?

_Where am I?_

The water flowed so fast around me I was soon struggling to keep my face out of it. I spluttered as I desperately tried to keep it out and still let air in. My body twisted underneath the surface as it tried to drag me further and further.

There had to be something I could grab onto to stop myself being swept out even further.

I felt my back scrape against something hard behind me and immediately grabbed at it with my hands.

_Come on, come on._

It was so difficult to get a good hold on, my hands kept slipping but I eventually managed to latch onto it. I used every last bit of my strength to push back against the river and position myself between it and the slightly underwater object.

As the water forced me up against it again I realised it was the dam further downstream.

The rushing water barely gave me anytime to think, I looked to either side of me and realised I wasn't that far from the edge of dry land. All I had to do was push myself to the pillar next to me, take a quick breather, then onto the next one, another little rest, then onto dry land.

_I could do this!_

I mentally counted to three then made my move, reaching towards the next pillar.

_I CAN'T DO THIS!_

The strong current pushed me through the gap in the middle, I grabbed at the other pillar and although I managed to grab it with my hands, my feet and the rest of my body were on the wrong side of the dam.

The water poured down over me and around me, I was completely soaked through. I could still breathe but the chill of the water on my fur and the passing breeze relieved me of the last bit of strength I had.

I panted heavily.

_What do I do now?_

I didn't think I had a choice.

_But I did have a choice._

I let go.


End file.
